


Requests

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 69
Kudos: 2





	Requests

*roman voice* hello my wonderful fanders and you nerds *points to logan from across the room* welcome to my one-shots

to make a request:  
comment the ship and/or prompt you want me to write in this part

i will not write:  
1\. remrom/romantic remus and roman (though I will write them if it's strictly platonic)  
2\. any ship containing Thomas himself  
3\. smut/explicit content

(i reserve the right to add to this list and deny any requests, though it probably won't happen often)

ALSO:  
if you think I should include a content/trigger warning for any one-shots, please let me know in the comments of that specific fanfic

thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
